You are my Sunshine
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: There is a banging on the doors The windows showed hoards of zombies, leaving us trapped inside. Loud, inhuman like growling could be heard everywhere around the small cottage. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Rated T for Major Character Death and slight gore


There is a banging on the doors The windows showed hoards of zombies, leaving us trapped inside. Loud, inhuman like growling could be heard everywhere around the small cottage. I could feel myself begin to have a panic attack.

Where did I put my medicine?! I felt tears stream down my face as I looked around the kitchen. The banging grew louder and louder as more of them show up. I stood frozen in the middle of the room, staring at the front door of the house. After all, they were going to get in soon. I slowly walked up to the door. I wanted to let them in, to let them slowly devour me, to end it all.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me from turning the knob on the door. It pulled me to the middle of the living room and stopped me. I looked up at the figure that was holding me in place.

"A-Apollo..?" I said weakly, still sobbing. He huged me, softly running his hand through my ruffled hair. He broke the hug and stared at me, holding my arms.

He let go of me and walked towards the radio. He turned it on and walked back over to where I was standing, reaching out for my hand. I place my hand on his as he pulled me into his chest. He outstretched my arm as we started to dance. I buried my face into his chest and moved my right hand to his shoulder.

The banging grew louder and louder. I heard glass shatter near the back of the house. I turned around to see a hoard of zombies forming by the back window. My heart started beating faster as I started coughing. Apollo grabbed my arms and forced me to face him. We continued to dance as the radio played over the heavy growling.

I heard more glass shatter. My heart racing even faster. Apollo leaned down close to my neck. I could feel his warm breath brush against my ear. He began to sing slowly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he began, still breathing against my ear, holding me closely and tightly. There was a cracking noise. Apollo removed his face from the side of my ear and looked over to the door. It has started to break. He looks back at me and turns us around, leaving me facing the front door. He continues to sing.

"You make me happy when skies are grey" he looks at me with the same face he gave me when all hope was lost. The door cracks some more and I start to cough. I needed my medicine, but Apollo makes sure that I face him as we continue to dance.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you," the door breaks off, allowing the hoard of zombies to come flowing into the house. I quickly break free from Apollo and ran into the bedroom, grabbing one of the shotguns we keep in our closet. I walked out and proceeded to shoot the zombies. Apollo ran to the couch and grabbed the baseball bat we kept behind there.

We were both fighting side by side. The carcasses fell as we struck them. The rotting corpses started to pile up in our living room. But, the more we killed, the more that showed up. It felt hopeless to kill them. Soon, we were surrounded.

Apollo grabbed me once more and held me close. He bent down and whispered to me, "you'll be fine, Juniper."

He pushed me into one of the closets closest to him. As I fell, I hit my head on the wall, hard. As he closed the door, I fell to the floor, falling into a deep slumber to the sounds of growls.

I woke up to silence, and excruciating pain on my head. I struggled to get up, still a bit dizzy from my throbbing head and the tight space. It made me feel nauseous but, I stood up, slightly slouching to avoid hitting my head on the ceiling and the shelf. I hesitated to open the door, afraid of what lies beyond the door. I eventually opened it, slowly.

As I opened the door, I noticed traces of blood and broken shards of glass. The more I opened the door, the more of the scene that I got. I soon walked out the closet, stepping on the blood stained floor. Rotting corpses were everywhere, in the kitchen, in the hall, et cetera, et cetera.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed two broken pieces of wood. I picked them up and examined it. Most of it was covered in dried blood, except for the handle of one of the broken pieces. I dropped one piece and held on tightly to the handle of the other. I slowly opened the scratched door to the bedroom.

Blood was splattered across the walls of the room, along with the carcasses of several zombies. I carefully stepped around the corpses and examined the room. My eyes caught something red behind the bed. I turned to see Apollo's bloodied, torn up body.

My heart stopped as I knelt to his side. I placed his limp head on my lap and cradled it. Tears formed in my eyes as I continued to hold his head in my arms. My tears fell onto his red-stained shirt. I tried to stop my voice from shaking and my hiccups, but I couldn't stop.

After sitting, and crying, in the silence of the house, I tried to force my mouth to move. As I tried, no words could escape my mouth. I just sat there, crying over the dead body of Apollo Justice, my hero, my light, my strength, and my sunshine.

I started to sing, with a little bit of strain in my throat, the song Apollo sang to me before he died.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I hesitated.

"You make me happy when skies are grey," I managed to get out before sobbing.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you," I sang, before looking down at Apollo's corpse.

"Please don't take my sunshine away,"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

AN: Well, that wraps up another fanfic. I got the idea from a post on tumblr about a topic similar to this (it was the apocalypse, but I wanted to try out a zombie AU. Hopefully it's not horrible and you guys will enjoy it!

Also, yay more Junipollo! This ship seriously needs more love than it gets.

Anyways, time for disclaimers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone from the Ace Attorney games! They belong to Capcom. I also do not own te song "You are my Sunshine" that belongs to Johnny Cash (or the original writer, I could only find the Johnny Cash version). Finally, the idea for this fanfic was not originally mine. I got it off a tumblr post with a similar concept as this story. I just wrote it with Junipollo in mind.

i have nothing else to say, so this is goodbye for now!

~DP77


End file.
